Misfortunate
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin were destined to be together. Everyone in the kingdom thought so too. But they were tempting fate and now they lost each other. This is the story of the tragic scene.


One day, Kaoru a maid to the King was working her rounds when she saw a squire tracking dirt into the caste. She ran up to him,

" What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru cried flinging her arms towards the dirty floor covered in his foot tracks.

" I am but merely walking in." said the squire gesturing.

" Well don't. Wipe your shoes off if you must, before entering." Kaoru replied turning the other way. The squire just chuckled a bit at her actions and began wiping his shoes clean of dirt.

" Hmph!" Kaoru grunted before continuing wiping the floors and the hallways. The squire left to his destination.

Kenshin, the squire if you may say so yourself started to wonder if Kaoru was torturing him as much as before. Kaoru was only torturing him because she couldn't find another way to interact with him without knowing that she was really in love with him. Misao, the princess came up to Kaoru who was busy wiping the floors and cleared her throat. Kaoru looked up and quickly stood. Misao replied,

" I think you and Kenshin are a perfect match, are you not? So why don't you tell him?" Kaoru let her hand fall to her side and replied quietly,

" Well, as you can see Kenshin only wants to humor me, not marry me. Are you out of your mind, M' Lady?" Misao just chuckled at her maid's cleverness.

" I see, servant. Now, back to work." Misao replied as she went off. Kaoru looked at the floor in sadness. She sighed and went to work. That night, she had an off shift and her friend Tae took over for her. Kaoru went back to her room to rest up for a bit when there was a knock on the door.

" Yes? Who is it, may I ask?" Kaoru said getting up from her position on the bed. She opened the door to see her friend. " Tae, I thought you had a night shift?" Kaoru wondered.

" Well, I was at my shift, when this gentlemen wanted to see you." Tae replied and Kaoru looked over her friend's shoulder to see the squire! Kaoru opened the door wider and told Tae,

" Leave us be." The squire came into the room and Kaoru closed the door behind him. She walked to her bed and sat on it, while Kenshin stood there. " Well? Don't you want to sit?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin sat next to her on the bed a little nervously. " What do you want to see me about, squire?"

" Well, if I may say so, M' Lord told me to meet with you." Kenshin replied.

" Whatever for, squire?" Kaoru asked.

" Don't call me squire. The name's Kenshin." said Kenshin. Kaoru nodded,

" Yes, and you can call me Kaoru."

" Sounds fair enough." Kenshin smiled and Kaoru blushed.

" So... do you know the reason why M' Lord sent you to see me?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin only nodded gravely.

" He says that we look good together? I believe he is wrong. Do you not think so?" Kenshin replied. Kaoru nodded,

" Heh, M' Lady says the same thing. I agree with you, Kenshin. They are wrong to judge us so. We have feelings ourselves."

" Yes. Now I know of your feelings, I must excuse myself. I have rounds." Kenshin replied getting up. Kaoru walked him to the door and once he was gone, she sighed as she walked to the bed and wondered if she did the right thing.

The next day, Kaoru was scrubbing the main lobby of the castle. The King, Queen, prince and the princess left the castle for a nice little vacation. They were to be gone for a week and they expect the castle to be spotless by then. Kaoru had a lot of work ahead of her. Tae walked down the stairs after finishing the rooms of the upper level.

" Hey, are you finished down here Kaoru? I'm done cleaning the rooms. You've got t clean the floors upstairs." Tae replied. Kaoru stopped and sighed heavily.

" Can't you help me clean the floors too, Tae?" Kaoru whined.

" Now, Kaoru. Don't you dare make that expression. It won't work on me, I can tell you that." Tae replied turning away. Kaoru walked over to her friend and clapsed her hands in front of her,

" Awww... Come on, please Tae?" Kaoru pleaded.

" I'll help." said a voice. Tae and Kaoru both turned to the doorway of the castle to see Kenshin.

" Why should you help? You're the squire and you can't be seen helping servants like us." Kaoru said waving the rag at him. Kenshin didn't look fazed at all.

" Who is there to see me? The King is not here to witness it. So it doesn't really matter, now does it?" Kenshin replied taking the rag that was still in Kaoru's hand and began to wipe the floors. Kaoru stood agast.

" Hey! That was mine! Get your own, squire!"

" I'm Kenshin now. Plus, I really don't think this rag is yours. I don't see your name on it, so it must be for everyone to use it. Right?" Kenshin replied still not stopping to look up at the angry girl. Kaoru went upstairs to get a new rag and began to clean the floors there. Tae looked down at the squire and replied,

" If you like Kaoru there, you shouldn't tempt fate Kenshin." Tae replied gesturing to Kaoru above the stairs scrubbing away. Kenshin continued his wiping and replied with a little humor,

" Why not? It's fun to watch her get mad. She looks adorable. Besides, I don't think Kaoru feel the same way as I do." Tae sighed at the hopeless people and began to help the squire. Kaoru heared everything and was shocked that the squire had also liked her too!

After finishing the floors downstairs, Kenshin went upstairs to help Kaoru orders of Tae. Kaoru had to dust in the library but couldn't reach the top, tipy-toeing Kaoru managed to reach but fell backwards. Kenshin noticing this, caught her easily. Kaoru blushed and struggled to get free.

" Let me go!" Kaoru cried, Kenshin let Kaoru go. She went back to dusting while Kenshin just shrugged and continued in other areas of the room. Finished, Kaoru went back to her room to rest and found Tae there resting also.

" So, you had fun with Kenshin did you?" Tae replied with a giggle.

" Were you the one who set me up with the same room as him?" Kaoru cried.

" No, it was your brother Sano who told me to issue it." said Tae.

" What? Sano? He's here at the castle? I thought he wouldn't be back until two more days?" Kaoru cried.

" Well, he came early this morning. I saw him meeting up with the King and I assumed you already knew of his presence. Sorry." Tae said.

" Well, I'm going over to him and have a talk about this." Kaoru growled. She went over to the room and knocked on it,

" Yes, who is it?" it was the voice of Kenshin. Kaoru didn't want to talk to him, she wanted to talk to her brother but still answered.

" Kaoru." Kaoru replied. The door opened. Kenshin and Kaoru met face to face.

" What do you want?" Kenshin said holding the door.

" I want to see my brother, is he in there?" Kaoru asked.

" Yes, he is." Kenshin said as he opened the door wider for her to see. Kaoru just barged in. Sano sat up straight on his bed.

" Hey! Haven't you heard of asking to come in?" Sano cried.

" No. I guess I forgot to." Kaoru replied smugly who was now up in his face, nose almost touching. Seeing as his chance to leave, Kenshin replied,

" Guess I'll be leaving you two to sort things out," said Kenshin backing away to the door.

" NO!!! YOU HAVE TO BE ON MY SIDE TO BACK UP!!!!" both Sano and Kaoru cried. Kenshin sweatdropped, knowing he would never get out of this.

" Okay..." Kenshin said feebly. Then Sano and Kaoru started yelling like brother and sister, which they were.

" Did you set me and Kenshin up to just meet?" cried Kaoru putting her hands on her hips.

" Oh, you found me out." Sano replied putting his hands in the air.

" What? You set me and Kaoru up to meet?" Kenshin cried.

" Of course. Don't you guys see, that you two were meant to be together?" Sano said.

" WE DO?? WELL WE DIDN"T SEE DID YOU?" both Kenshin and Kaoru asked each other. " NOPE!!!"

" Stop fooling around or you're going to lose each other forever." Sano cried.

" I don't like him so why would it matter?" Kaoru said turning away from her brother.

" Same goes for me too." Keshin also said.

" Damn it you guys!!!!!" Sano cried.

They went like this for the rest of their life and they lost interest with each other just for a day, but then they regretted not being together back then. Kenshin thought about Kaoru and Kaoru thought about Kenshin all day. Now they lost each other as they both went seperate ways.

" Kaoru... if only that day, we would've said that we can't go on without each other, then we would've been married by now." said Kenshin one night.

" Kenshin... I need you so much. I know that I said that we should tempt fate, but I didn't know it would end up like this." Kaoru replied sadly. Now they had moved on, thinking about each other and regretting everything.

OWARI


End file.
